Tub O Matic
by Agent BM
Summary: Adorabeezle accidentally turns her bathtub into a teleporter and gets sent on a crazy ride through a few games


**Tub o matic**

**I don't own WIR**

**Agent BM presents**

**A wreck it Ralph cartoon**

**An Adorabeezle Winterpop cartoon**

**Tub O Matic**

Adorabeezle was in her lab sitting on a rocket that was about to take off. The rocket was counting down

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2"

Adorabeezle was annoyed now and got off the rocket

"Stupid rocket, how am I supposed to see if there's anything beyond this game's atmosphere if my rocket can't even count to 1" said Beezle angrily as she kicked the rocket

"2" said the rocket again

"Maybe a good bath will calm me down" said Beezle as she took her lab coat off and walked back into her house

Beezle walked into her bathroom wearing only her red white and blue bathrobe and walked into the tub and shut the curtains. She took her robe off and turned the water on when after about 5 seconds it turned off

"What the fudge! Come on you stupid water" shouted Beezle angrily

The water turned back on and ice came out of the shower faucet

"too cold too cold too cold and even for me" said Beezle shivering

Fire came out of the faucet

"TOO HOT" shouted Beezle as the fire sent her through the ceiling and back down

She put her robe back on and stepped out of the tub

"I think it's time for my tub to be fixed" said Beezle as she walked out of the bathroom and came back with tools "Time for a little upgrade"

(1 hour later)

"It's finally done, introducing to my home the tub o matic. Complete with hot and cold shower heads, automatic shower curtain, a hook for my bathrobe, and an alarm to warn me if someone tries to hurt me while I'm in the bath" said Adorabeezle as she walked into her tub and shut the curtain. She took her bathrobe off and put it on the hook and started the water. 30 seconds into her shower the tub disappeared and landed in a busy street in another game. A truck drove up in front of the tub and honked its horn loudly

Adorabeezle shut off the water and wrapped a towel around her body

"Not a delivery now, they always come to you when you're in the shower" said Adorabeezle angrily as she finished wrapping the towel around her body

The truck honked its horn even louder

"Alright alright already I'm coming" said Adorabeezle before she realized the truck in front of her

"I've heard of home delivery but never having the delivery in your home" said Adorabeezle

A few cars sped right past her and beezle ran back into her tub. She reached for her bathrobe and put it on and took a peek outside

"Well it seems that I accidentally turned my tub into a teleporter, but where the hell am I?"

A couple of cops in futuristic uniforms drove up towards the tub in hover motorcycles

"Little girl, I am judge Dredd, you are in violation of mega city rule 431, disrupting traffic. Move your tub or I do have orders to arrest you" said one of the cops

Adorabeezle tried everything she could and when she turned the water on the tub teleported out of the game and landed somewhere else. Beezle peaked out the curtains to see where she was

"Well it isn't my house but that's a nice view, and that's a nice, ROLLERCOASTER?"

A rollercoaster car came down the track and started pushing the tub across the track

"Hey Beezle, What're you doing here in a bathtub?" asked Vanellope who was in the first car with her friend Ralph

"I HAVE NO IDEA" shouted Adorabeezle

Adorabeezle hit the faucet on her tub and landed in another game that was dark

"Forget this, I'm walking home, and I'll buy another tub too" said Adorabeezle as she stepped out of the tub and set the alarm

"Where am I anyway, and why does it smell so bad in here?" asked Beezle to herself as she walked through the game

She stopped when she saw a group of sleeping aliens from the aliens game. She walked slowly back to her tub when the alarm went off and the aliens woke up. They grabbed her and started attacking her in her tub. She tried to escape but the aliens grabbed her back into the tub and continued to attack her. The tub teleported back to her home in sugar rush and luckily the aliens didn't come with her

"Well that was some adventure" said Adorabeezle as she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She came back out wearing her normal clothes

"And luckily I came up with an idea for that malfunctioning rocket" said Adorabeezle as she teleported the tub down to her lab

She rushed to her lab and lifted the rocket that was still stuck on 2 into the tub and teleported it somewhere else

"I needed a new tub anyway" said Adorabeezle

Her phone started to ring

"Hello? Oh hi Van how're you doing? What, no I don't know anything about a rocket ship in a bathtub on your sofa, you have the wrong number" said Beezle before hanging up


End file.
